


tweet tweet

by verygeeky95



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Humor, Multi, Texting, Twitter, everyones queer, maybe a sprinkle of the overused field trip trope too who knows, not everyone but mostly everyone, overused twitter trope but oh well, probs a lil bit of angst too, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 20:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verygeeky95/pseuds/verygeeky95
Summary: just ur average avengers + friends twitter fic :)(rated teen and up cause of cursing)
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Michelle Jones/Shuri, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	tweet tweet

peter **@beterbarker**

he/him, def dying inside 

_1,043 following, 201 followers_

_📍queens_

_———————————————————————_

_Tony Stark **@tstarkofficial**_

Yes, this is my official twitter. 

_10 following, 54.2M followers_

_📍Stark Tower_

_———————————————————————_

mj **@iamscary**

she/her, i’m a fucking lesbian 

_432 following, 130 followers_

_📍up ur ass_

_———————————————————————_

ned **@gayinthechair**

he/him, pls give me money to buy more legos

_789 following, 125 followers_

_📍tatooine_

_———————————————————————_

peter **@beterbarker**

what would happen if i accidentally drank 17 redbulls in the span of 4 hours? (completely theoretical question)

> Tony Stark **@tstarkofficial**

Kid, literally what. 

>> peter **@beterbarker**

you weren't suppose to see this. 

>>> Tony Stark **@tstarkofficial**

You’re literally allergic to caffeine. What is wrong with you?

>>>> peter **@beterbarker**

how much time do you have? 

>>>>> Tony Stark **@beterbarker**

Bruce said that he doesn’t know how you’re even functioning right now. I’m coming to pick you up. 

>>>>>> peter **@beterbarker**

party pooper 

>ned **@nerdalert**

what. a. dumbass. 

>> kelly **@starkystark**

who tf is this kid and why is tony stark replying to him.........

———————————————————————

kelly **@starkystark**

did y’all see the random teenager that tony replied to...... i- 

> carter **@avengersbitch**

YES LMFAO, WHO TF IS THIS KID

>> harper **@blackwidowlover**

WHAT IF ITS ONE OF HIS SECRET LOVE CHILDREN.......

>>> carter **@avengersbitch**

THE WAY YOU SAID THAT AS IF THERE ARE MULTIPLE SECRET LOVE CHILDREN AJDJAKS

>>>> harper **@blackwidowlover**

I MEAN I WOULDNT BE SURPRISED IF THAT WERE THE CASE 

———————————————————————

peter **@beterbarker**

he/him, def dying inside 

_1,043 following, 201.3k followers_

_📍queens_

_———————————————————————_

peter **@beterbarker**

what the fuck mr stark. *screenshot of follower count* this is all ur fault. **@tstarkofficial**

> Steve Rogers **@captianamerica**

Language.

>> peter **@beterbarker**

who taught mr propaganda how to use twitter? 

>>> Sam Wilson **@thefalcon**

Don’t be mean to the old man. 

>>>> peter **@beterbarker**

don’t tell me how to live my life, ur a fucking bird 

>>>>> JBB **@wintersoldier**

The kid’s got a point. 

>>>>>> peter **@beterbarker**

get off of my twitter. all of you. 

_———————————————————————_

kelly **@starkystark**

peter bullying four avengers in the span of a single twitter thread is my aesthetic 

> carter **@avengersbitch**

re fucking tweet 

_———————————————————————_

Sam Wilson **@thefalcon**

Tony, your child is being mean to us. 

> Tony Stark **@tstarkoffial**

You absolute birdbrain. 

>> Clint Barton **@hawkeye**

For once I’m not the birdbrain. 

>>> Pepper Potts **@SICEO**

Sam Wilson you are an absolute PR nightmare. 

>>>> Sam Wilson **@thefalcon**

Oops......

_———————————————————————_

harper **@blackwidowlover**

I FUCKING TOLD YALL 

> carter **@avengersbitch**

HOLY FUCKING SHIT AHSJAJSNANA 

>> kelly **@starkystark**

NO CAUSE IM LMFAO, SAM WILSON THANK YOU 

_———————————————————————_

Pepper Potts **@SICEO**

An official press conference will be held at 5:00 pm tonight in regards to Tony Stark’s relationship with Twitter user **@beterbarker**. A reminder that Peter is a minor. Any pictures, videos, or inappropriate comments made towards him will be dealt with by our legal team. Thank you. 

_———————————————————————_

ned **@gayinthechair**

 **@beterbarker** how y’all feeling. 

> peter **@beterbarker**

im pretty chill man. shoutout to my girl pepper for dealing with sam’s dumbass. 

>> Pepper Potts **@SICEO**

Thank you, Peter. 

_———————————————————————_

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyy, chapter one! hope you enjoy!


End file.
